Light In The Darkness/Characters
By Location Residents of Evenwicht Located on the continent of Choroya. *'Rinddel' - One of the main protagonists of the series, Rinddel is a young Imp who has a deep-seated, almost insatiable curiosity for the Human race. In the first game, his curiosity is satisfied after an accident sends him to Earth. *'Zage' - A female Imp and one of Rinddel's best friends. She is one of the main protagonists of the series. *'Kobold' - A boisterous Daemon, and one of Rinddel's best friends. He is one of the main protagonists of the series. He is also the nephew of the Daemon Grigol. *'Schelm' - A pacifistic Geist, and one of Rinddel's best friends. He is one of the main protagonists of the series. *'Lady Arielle' - The wise and dignified librarian of Evenwicht's grand library. She is a Geist. *'Professor Cecill' - An inventor responsible for creating the Magitek Interdimensional Transporter. He is a Leptirican. The A group of powerful Otherworlders, their job is to protect and lead the people of Evenwicht. But what exactly is it they need to protect them from...? *'Grigol' - A highly distinguished member of the . Grigol is a male Daemon, and the uncle of Kobold. Residents of Scholar's Plains Located on the continent of Choroya. *'Xifos' - A young Leptirican who chose the sword over the scrolls, believing that the Aeternum Mali was too threatening to ignore. *'Fiore' - The best friend of Xifos, Fiore is an apprentice scholar who, while born blind, seems to be able to see things that others cannot... Residents of Shadewood Valley Located on the continent of Enredor. *'Drasul Shadewing' - A Chironite thief of substantial infamy. Residents of Vitreus Glade Located on the continent of Enredor. *'Tribe of the Morning Sun' - The tribe of Kerafim that make up the majority of Vitreus' Glade's population. :*'Alces Dawnpeak' - The High Chieftain of the Tribe of the Morning Sun, and the husband of Aenthe. :*'Aenthe Dawnpeak' - The High Chieftainess of the Tribe of the Morning Sun, and the wife of Alces. Residents of the Whitestone Mountains Located on the continent of Agane. Templars of the Aeons A group of Otherworlders who focus much of their reverence around Sandalphon, the Incarnate of Time. Recent events have caused a rift between them and the Templars of the Cosmos. Templars of the Cosmos A group of Otherworlders who focus much of their reverence around Metatron, the Incarnate of Space. Recent events have caused a rift between them and the Templars of the Aeons. Residents of Frostbite Tundra Located on the continent of Luaslai. *'Tribe of the Endless Winter' - A tribe of Longfur Felisimar. :*'Draukkirn Iceclaw' - The leader of the Tribe of the Endless Winter. *'Xusea Silvermane' - A Longfur Felisimar mercenary. *'Bauthrand Wartooth' - A Direfur Felisimar, and the leader of a barbarian gang of Direfurs who have self-titled themselves the "Heralds of Conquest". By Group The Aeternum Mali *'Odium, Luctus and Polemos' - The leaders of the Aeternum Mali. The Nihlic Hordes The name for the primary fighting force that serves the Aeternum Mali. *'Commander Lazaris' - The leader of the Nihlic Hordes. *'Rancune' - Lazaris' right-hand man. *'Warbeasts of Polemos' - Savage beasts created by Polemos' own claws. *'Blightseeders' - Sowers of disease, created by Morbus. The Incarnates Children of Kosmeoth and Nihiloth *'Sandalphon' - ; Incarnate of Time. Is typically associated with Metatron, as the two form a balance that represents The Body. *'Metatron' - ; Incarnate of Space. Is typically associated with Sandalphon, as the two form a balance that represents The Body. *'Fosphoros' - ; Incarnate of Life. Is typically associated with Mavros, as the two form a balance that represents The Spirit. *'Mavros' - ; Incarnate of Death. Is typically associated with Fosphoros, as the two form a balance that represents The Spirit. *'Symphony' - ; Incarnate of Order. Is typically associated with Cacophony, as the two form a balance that represents The Mind. *'Cacophony' - ; Incarnate of Chaos. Is typically associated with Symphony, as the two form a balance that represents The Mind. Spilled from the Lifeblood of Nihiloth *'Odium' - ; Incarnate of hatred and anger. *'Luctus' - ; Incarnate of despair and grief. *'Polemos' - ; Incarnate of war and conquest. Lesser Incarnates Good *'Eirini the Peace Incarnate' - ; Incarnate of peace and tranquility. *'Iliostas the Solstice Incarnate' - ; Incarnate of the summer and winter. Is typically associated with Isimeria, as the two form a balance that represents the seasons. *'Isimeria the Equinox Incarnate' - ; Incarnate of the spring and autumn. Is typically associated with Iliostas, as the two form a balance that represents the seasons. *'Ancora the Hope Incarnate' - ; Incarnate of hope and courage. *'Oneiro the Dream Incarnate' - ; Incarnate of sleep and dreams. *'Vathos the Ocean Incarnate' - ; Incarnate of the vast oceans and water. Is typically associated with Synnefo and Edafos, as the three form a balance that represents land, sea and sky. *'Synnefo the Sky Incarnate' - ; Incarnate of the air and sky. Is typically associated with Vathos and Edafos, as the three form a balance that represents land, sea and sky. *'Edafos the Earth Incarnate' - ; Incarnate of the earth and soil. Is typically associated with Synnefo and Vathos, as the three form a balance that represents land, sea and sky. Evil *'Morbus the Plague Incarnate' - ; Incarnate of disease and pestilence. *'Parafron the Insanity Incarnate' - ; Incarnate of paranoia and insanity. *'Perdere the Destruction Incarnate' - ; Incarnate of disasters. *'Aneleitos the Cruelty Incarnate' - ; Incarnate of tyranny and despotic rule. Trivia *Apart from Kosmeoth and Nihiloth, Parafron and Eirini are the only other Incarnates that identify as non-binary; all four of them go by they/them pronouns. Category:Light In The Darkness Category:Subpages Category:Ryushusupercat